<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не вздумай сопротивляться by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661168">Не вздумай сопротивляться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Sherlock (TV), Stephen King - The Regulators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, agnst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы бы нагрянули в город и убили там каждого, кто был некрасивым»(с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Tak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не вздумай сопротивляться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На турнир «Сова и глобус» номинация «Агенты У.П.Р.Т.»</p><p>• Саммари строчка из песни Marilyn Manson "The beautiful people";<br/>• "Алиса в стране чудес" задействована крайне мало;<br/>• по книге Стивена Кинга "Регуляторы" 1996 год.</p><p>Бета: Monstra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      <i><b>Август 2010 года. </b></i></p><p>      Зонтики пооткрывались один за другим, заполняя не самую широкую Бейкер-стрит разноцветными длинноногими людьми-грибами. Хлынуло прилично, потоками воды сразу омыло окно, и Шерлок перестал различать чёткую картинку. Реальность словно смазалась, превращая машины, дома и людей в поплывшую живопись. Шерлок переступил с носка на пятку, вынул телефон из кармана брюк, одёрнул пиджак и раздраженно вернул телефон обратно. Клиент опаздывал, теперь ещё гарантированно задержится, если ливень не стихнет. Договаривались по телефону и заранее, но Шерлоку сегодня не везло. Или клиенту.<br/>
      Посидеть в кресле было предпочтительнее, можно было бы что-нибудь почитать или порыться в новостных сводках, но в крови бурлил неизрасходованный адреналин. Шерлок весь был собранным и как на иголках, предвкушая встречу, предвещающую нераскрытое дело. От такого всегда все рецепторы и нервы были наготове, глаза могли выхватить мельчайшую деталь во внешнем виде клиента, а мозг бы сводил и сводил полученные данные, чтобы выплеснуть догадку молниеносно, ещё быстрее только скорость света.<br/>
      Шерлок ухватился за скрипку, сканируя взглядом знатно поредевшую от людей и транспорта улицу, перехватил смычок пальцами и не успел придумать, что хотелось бы сейчас сыграть. Между двумя черными кэбами на дороге, набирая скорость самолета на взлетной полосе, проскакало лохматое существо, по размеру примерно вдвое больше машины, врезалось в чёрный бок автомобиля, сбивая кэб с заданного движения. Скрипка взвизгнула одновременно с тормозами трёх автомобилей: двух кэбов, по несчастливой случайности оказавшись на одной полосе морда к морде, и серебристого «Вольво», ехавшего за одним кэбом справа. Скрежет металла разорвал шелестящую дождём размеренную тишину. Кэбы столкнулись, сминая бамперы и корёжа кузова, «Вольво» догнал сзади, придавая ускорения одному из такси, а следом раздались крики зевак и вопли потерпевших.<br/>
      Шерлок медленно моргнул, поспешно и на ощупь отложил скрипку на стол и сразу же распахнул глаза, пытаясь высмотреть неожиданное чудище на дороге, но через умытое дождем окно это получалось слабо. Светлый всадник на толстом теле-подушке смотрелся ещё более нелепо. В голове завертелась важная мысль. Он определенно знал, кто это. Шерлок это уже видел, совсем недавно… Вот только где?<br/>
      — Джо-о-он! — заорал Шерлок просто потому, что ему нужно было удостовериться, что никотиновый пластырь ещё надёжно приклеен на плечо и он случайно не выпил чего-то вместо чая с молоком. Такой приход был давно, так Шерлока не тащило с самого… И не вспомнить, когда был последний раз. Нереально.<br/>
      Джон не отозвался, возможно, его не было дома, Шерлок мог так часто дозываться доктора, который преспокойно занимался своими делами или отсутствовал. Ноутбука Джона также не было на столе, и если как следует прислушаться — можно услышать едва слышные искаженные голоса, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты. Джон мог быть у себя, или миссис Хадсон могла смотреть дневные передачи, из-за дождя нарушив свои планы. Шерлок задумался, были ли у хозяйки квартиры номер двести двадцать один по Бейкер-стрит сегодня какие-то дела. Возможно. Но Шерлок никогда не уделял этому должного внимания.<br/>
      На улице тем временем происходила неразбериха, дождевая вода смывала кровь с пострадавших, потрепанных людей, вызволяющихся из помятых автомобилей, а машинное масло и яркие кляксы-пятна потёкшего бензина плавно стекали в решетчатый канализационный слив. Шерлока бесило замутнённое стекло, и он распахнул окно, высовывая лохматую макушку наружу, цепляясь пальцами за мокрый подоконник и поглощая в себя звуки, тревогу, запах бензина и озона с беспокойной улицы.<br/>
      Авария оказалась без смертельных жертв, люди постепенно приходили в себя, беспокойно озирались по сторонам, не в силах понять, что произошло. Несколько зевак вышли из своих квартир, парочка прохожих замерла с цветастыми зонтами на тротуаре, не рискуя двигаться по направлению к столкнувшимся машинам. В общей сложности насчиталось около двадцати человек. Шерлок завертел головой, собирая дождевые капли тёмной макушкой и пытаясь рассмотреть чудище, которое скрылось стремительно и в неизвестном направлении. На улицу никто не спешил ехать: ни скорая, ни полицейские, да и новых кэбов и машин не наблюдалось. Шерлока кольнуло тревожное предчувствие второй раз за эти пять сумбурных минут.<br/>
      Шерлок нырнул обратно в комнату, нашарил влажной рукой телефон в кармане и вытащил его наружу. На часах время с момента последнего осмотра телефона не изменилось, он потряс телефон сильнее, словно это могло оживить застывшие минуты, и активировал главное меню. В уголке смартфона сигнал связи безжалостно показывал крестик на антенне.<br/>
      — Миссис Хадсон! — рявкнул Шерлок, засунул в карман штанов бесполезный кусок пластика и шагнул в сторону лестницы. Кроме бубнящего фильма или передачи, в доме было тихо. — Джо-о-он!<br/>
      Поток ветра ворвался в комнату, ворохом вздымая бумаги на столе и парусом надувая занавески. С улицы послышалось рычание, а следом истерический женский вопль. Шерлок метнулся к окну, запутался телом в ткани штор и жадно всмотрелся в нереалистичное происходящее, высвободив лицо из тканевого захвата. Лохматое чудовище вернулось, и теперь получилось лучше рассмотреть всадника, вернее, всадницу. Это была светлая длинноволосая девушка, в латах и с мечом, которым наперевес махала и успела снести пару человеческих голов. Люди бросились врассыпную, толкаясь и мешая друг другу уходить от атакующего огромного животного и сумасшедшей девицы. Пасть огромного монстра с рыком раскрылась, и он молниеносно растерзал бегущего мимо него пострадавшего водителя из кэба, которого изначально смахнул с дорожной полосы.<br/>
      Шерлоку показалось, что прошла пара минут, не больше, проверить бы всё равно не получилось, но теперь дорога окрасилась бордовыми брызгами, стремительно смываемыми дождем в слив городской канализации. Между машин осели несколько обезглавленных человек, а ещё парочка были уродливо обглоданы острыми зубами монстра-подушки. Чудовище с всадницей, распугав людей по ближайшим домам, стремительно скрылись за поворотом на соседнюю улицу. Шерлок медленно моргнул второй раз.</p><p>      <i><b>Июль 2010 года. </b></i></p><p>      Джон злился. Его сменившееся настроение можно было ощущать вокруг, словно оно пропитало воздух. Шерлок без труда читал Джона, знал, когда тот умудрился посадить на рубашку жирное пятно, когда ранил безымянный палец и где забыл расческу, а теперь сидит нахохленный и лохматый. Так же Шерлок знал, что Джон не хотел лететь в Америку, презирал Майкрофта и его просьбу помочь старому другу с загадочной проблемой в Цинциннати. Шерлок и сам бы слетал по-быстрому, пара дней мозговой активности, и он был уверен — плёвое дело, ему подвластно решить все проблемы. Джона прихватил ради необходимого ему блога, пусть новыми ощущениями напитывается да оживит свой занудный день. Благодарности, видимо, от хмурого доктора ожидать не приходилось.<br/>
      Вот только Джон почти угадал, и неприятности начались с посадкой самолёта, который приземлился в Колумбусе в международном аэропорте Рикенбакер вместо Огайо. Шерлок легкомысленно понадеялся на своего брата и не смотрел в купленные билеты. Шерлок несвойственно оплошал, а вот Джон непредсказуемо оказался проницательным. Двенадцать часов, плавное парение над Атлантическим океаном и надутый почти друг в подарок. Шерлок неумышленно и неконтролируемо поморщился.<br/>
      В аэропорту люди толпились, нагло лезли без очереди в окошко проката автомобилей, и Шерлок впервые в жизни ощущал себя растерянным и потерянным в новых условиях, в новой стране. Хотелось спрятаться, наивно и по-детски, зажмуриться и заткнуть все звуки под толстым одеялом. Лондон показался не таким шумным, в Лондоне Шерлок был как рыба в воде. Сейчас вел Джон, включив свою давно забытую солдатскую выправку и умение ориентироваться по ситуации, по обстоятельствам и в любом неудобном положении. Он арендовал потрепанный белый «Шевроле Круз», предположительно две тысячи восьмого года, но Шерлок сомневался, пытался нащупать тонкую нить воспоминаний из автомобильных каталогов и виденных там марок с годами выпуска. Лениво погружаться в чертоги, да из-за тачки делать этого не хотелось. Шерлок хлопнул в отместку за плохое настроение дверью машины громче, чем нужно, но доктор даже не дрогнул.<br/>
      Джон невозмутимо и молча занял водительское место, непривычно слева от Шерлока, и завёл мотор. Он всё ещё злился, желваки на его лице чётко проступали, он поджимал губы и хмурился. И молчал. Не болтал, не помогал думать, как воды в рот набрал.<br/>
      — Ехать пару часов, — выдавил из себя нехотя Джон, выезжая с парковки, и тоном поставил последнюю точку в его неуютном состоянии. Навигатор высказался девчачьим голоском, что им направо.<br/>
      В Шерлоке взыграла гордость и величие. Навстречу Джону он первым не пойдет, всё-таки не большое дело — съездить и помочь. И нечего тут дуться.<br/>
      На семьдесят первое шоссе они выехали, удачно минуя пробки, Шерлок высматривал в окно здания, дышал воздухом, разбавленным выхлопными газами, и жмурился на солнце. Ради солнца следовало съездить в Америку, лондонские дожди уже порядком поднадоели, а июль в Огайо выдался жарким и солнечным, согревал продрогшие в нестабильном родном климате кости.</p><p>      <i><b>Август 2010 года. </b></i></p><p>      Джон обнаружился в своей комнате, в которой были плотно задёрнуты шторы, свет выключен, и лишь лицо доктора выделялось призрачной маской в свете экрана монитора ноутбука. Джон с утра так и не вылез из кровати, сидел, накинув тонкое одеяло на ноги, и смотрел кино. Теперь Шерлок в этом не сомневался, главные герои спорили об Алисе, которая могла быть как настоящей, так и нет.<br/>
      Точно! Недавно же была премьера фильма Бёртона, точнее в феврале этого года. Шерлок явно помнил афиши, развешанные на кинотеатрах, на билбордах и скромно налепленные в углах последних страничек газет. Сейчас его осенило в полной мере, и он состыковал чудище, всадницу и кино. Но это случилось только на миг, через секунду ладная картинка растаяла, и Шерлок задумался снова. Что, если это чья-то шутка или постановочная резня? А если это правда, то как такое могло быть возможным? Наркотики? Галлюциногены? Отравленная вода в водопроводе? За доли секунды он припомнил удачные для съемок постановочного фильма ракурсы на улице, сопоставил химические элементы, которые вызывали галлюцинации, и всерьез подумывал, как такое кто-то мог провернуть.<br/>
      — Садись, Шерлок, всё по-настоящему, — сказал Джон, словно прочитал его мысли. Пялился он всё так же в экран, не обращая явного внимания на Шерлока.<br/>
      — Ты почему ещё в постели? Уже два часа дня, — сказал Шерлок отнюдь не гениальное, совершенно растерянно, чувствуя даже не целиком, а только намёком, что ему в своём мозгу тесно, его кто-то насильно увлек вслед приказу, и в следующую секунду Шерлок сидел на стуле перед кроватью Джона. — И почему я сел?<br/>
      — Ты правда тот гений, о котором периодически трещат в новостях? Я успел ознакомиться с некоторыми подробностями этого времени, — задумчиво ответил Джон и хищно улыбнулся.<br/>
      Шерлок подумал бы, что тот гримасничает, но глаза Джона были остекленевшими, неживыми, на шутку вовсе не походило, а губы, растянутые помимо воли, навевали не самые приятные эмоции. Даже поведение и произношение изменилось, выказывая в докторе незнакомца под знакомой оболочкой. Шерлок нахмурился, пытался понять, когда упустил раздвоение личности. Но происходящее на улице в эту картинку не вписывалось.<br/>
      — Джон?<br/>
      — Увы и ах, Джон пока подремлет, — пожал не-Джон плечами непринуждённо, стирая с лица дурацкую улыбочку. Шерлок заерзал на стуле, пытаясь подняться, но конечности перестали его слушаться. Он сдвинул брови к переносице, пытаясь понять необъяснимое поведение своего тела, но странный гость продолжил свой монолог, словно его не заботило смятение Шерлока. — И двух десятков лет не прошло, а мне посчастливилось смотреть фильмы в хорошем качестве, наслаждаясь обновленной картинкой, люди стали не такие пугливые, правда, но я без проблем нашел уязвимости, а ещё, какое счастье, меня выдерживает взрослое тело.<br/>
      — Представишься? — Шерлок бросил попытки освободиться, внимательно осмотрел Джона, который теперь был лишь отголоском себя. Он смотрел в экран, говорил с Шерлоком, и с улицы всё ещё доносились крики, запуская беспокойство по третьему кругу.<br/>
      — Сколько энергии, — воодушевился не-Джон, невпопад отвечая Шерлоку. — Страх, ужас и смерть. Чудо. Я, наверное, переборщил, когда Белого Кролика увеличил, но он неплохо проламывает входные двери своими часами. Скоро подоспеют эти красные солдатики, что за больная фантазия у режиссера? Они прекрасны! Растянем удовольствие. Сету нравились «Мотокопы 2200» и «Регуляторы», но они больно быстро расправились с улицей. Ах да. Сука Одри!<br/>
      Шерлок молчал, запоминал полученную информацию и наблюдал за новым Джоном, который разозлился от собственного упоминания неизвестной Одри. Он сжал зубы, скривил презрительно губы, но от просмотра фильма не оторвался.<br/>
      — Чудесный девяносто шестой год, отличный мальчуган Сет и сука Одри. Она же меня предала, я же так долго искал подходящее тело, — задумчиво закончил не-Джон, поглаживая себя по груди, нежно и любовно. — Беречь его нужно, набрать энергии побольше. Мне мстить хочется… А, неважно. Шерлок, что за чудесные мысли в этой башке!<br/>
      Неизвестный постучал себя по виску, вскидывая взгляд. Крики на улице стихли, достигая максимальной отметки, и не-Джон хитро улыбнулся. Его лицо выглядело бледным в голубоватом свете экрана, блики двигающихся картинок в кино придавали необъяснимой жути. Шерлок постарался пошевелиться и опять не смог, тело оказалось ватным и парализованным. Он мог только дышать и моргать, ему, видимо, позволяли говорить.<br/>
      — Я не представился? Нужно представляться? — внезапно осведомился не-Джон.<br/>
      — Было бы вежливо, — кивнул Шерлок, голова мотнулась слишком резко и опять заклинилась на ровной шее. Паника медленно подбиралась ближе, хотя уверенность в странных подмешанных веществах не покидала мысли.<br/>
      — О, да. Мои манеры. Шерлок, вот Джон мне многое о тебе показал. Его мозг раскрылся без особых препятствий, не то что твой. Я усиленно ковыряю, но ты что-то прячешь. Где ты прячешь важное? М? Вот где твои манеры?<br/>
      — Не имею привычки разбрасываться личным.<br/>
      Ситуация была жуткой и очень занимательной одновременно. Шерлок не мог ничего предпринять, чувствовал себя неловко и беззащитно. Он не мог прочитать соперника, его рассказанная история была бессмысленной и непонятной. И его «ковыряния» нелепо ощущались в голове, будто кто-то запустил тонкий щуп.<br/>
      — Мы сейчас постараемся это исправить, Шерлок. Заодно проверим новое тело. — не-Джон выбрался из кровати, отставляя ноутбук прямо на пол, монитором в сторону Шерлока, который теперь мог рассмотреть скачущую Алису верхом на Брандашмыге. Как на улице, чёрт побери. — Встань и разденься, Шерлок. Сучка Одри была бы не прочь заняться взрослыми делами, но малыш Сет был слишком юным. Мы исправим это недоразумение сейчас. Мы с тобой.</p><p>      <i><b>Июль 2010 года.</b></i></p><p>       Шина с громким хлопком треснула на сто первом шоссе, судя по указательному знаку. Стремительно вечерело, они ехали в аэропорт, следуя купленным заранее обратным билетам. Майкрофт, несносный старший брат, так и напрашивался на грубость по прилету, а Джон стал чернее тучи из-за необходимости возвращаться в тот же аэропорт.<br/>
      Как и предполагал Шерлок, расследование оказалось слишком легким, даже не стоило поездки, Джон повторил тогда трижды: «Ага!» — будто это что-то значило. Шерлок не психолог, чтобы разбираться в настроении Джона и его нежелании переться в другую страну, но у него хватило достаточно эмпатической смекалки, чтобы понять, что терпению Джона пришёл конец вместе с лопнувшей шиной и пошедшей юзом машиной при стремительном торможении.<br/>
      — Безнадёга! Ха! — в сердцах бросил Джон, указывая пальцем через лобовое стекло «Шевроле» на дорожный знак. Шерлок вчитался в название города, но кроме «Уэнтуорт» ничего там не прочёл.<br/>
      — Ты перепутал, Джон, — не стал отмалчиваться Шерлок, встречая непонятливый взгляд. — Уэнтуорт же.<br/>
      — Уэнтуорт, — распробовал Джон новое слово и повернулся от Шерлока обратно к указателю. Он тяжело сдвинул брови, на его лбу прорезались морщины, а рот стиснулся в прямую линию. — Точно… И как?..<br/>
      — Мне кажется, ты себя накрутил, перенапрягся. Прости, если тебе станет легче от моего извинения. — Шерлок даже не старался сделать виноватое лицо, не знал даже, за что извиняется, но собеседника терять не хотелось. Да и новоприобретенного соседа, как ни странно, — тоже.<br/>
      Джон никак не прокомментировал реплику Шерлока, распахнул дверь, вылез пружинисто с водительского места и протопал к указателю, потрогал пальцами трубу, на которой крепился знак, а когда повернулся лицом к Шерлоку, его непонимание разом исчезло, словно мгновенно стертая маска, он оказался спокойным и собранным. Шерлок внимательно всматривался в Джона с пассажирского сидения, когда тот подошел обратно к машине и, пристукнув костяшками по крыше, нагнулся, заглядывая в салон.<br/>
      — Давай сменим колесо, — сказал Джон и направился к багажнику, чтобы вынуть запаску. Шерлок выдохнул с заметным облегчением, понадеявшись, что Джон отпустил ситуацию и перестал надумывать лишнее.</p><p>      <i><b>Август 2010 года. </b></i></p><p>      Шерлок трусливо спрятался в чертогах. Он всё ждал, что Джон вдруг спохватиться и скажет: «Шутка! Вот я тебя разыграл! Я смог!», — но тот молчал, стоял рядом и смотрел, как Шерлок смиренно расстегивает пуговицы на пиджаке, а следом — на рубашке, ухмылялся, когда безвольные руки сдирали одежду с тела, щелкали ремнем на брюках и вжикали молнией. Он же всё сам, он же делал это сейчас перед Джоном. Уму непостижимо!<br/>
      Стало неловко и тревожно, когда собственные пальцы зацепили трусы и отбросили их в сторону, а Шерлок мысленно подпрыгнул от прикосновения ладоней Джона к голому торсу. Физически ему тело больше не принадлежало, он застыл как истукан на одном месте, приклеившись голыми ступнями к паркету. Разглядывания не-Джона стали похотливыми, жадными, и он вместе с руками оглаживал взглядом тело, облизывал нетерпеливо собственные губы, часто выдыхая через рот. Возбуждение неизвестного, спрятавшегося в докторе, Шерлок не перепутал бы, слишком явным оно было. Запоздало только испугался увиденных действий Джона, грубо слепленного чужим разумом и направленного в его сторону. Шерлок погрузился внутрь себя, не смог бы остаться и видеть дальше. Зубы Джона больно сомкнулись на соске, а Шерлок раскрыл внутри своего разума каталог с раритетными автомобилями.</p><p>      — Ну послушай, ты же этого хотел, — увещевал голос Джона, пробиваясь мимо поплывшего сознания мутно и рывками. — Я видел, слышал, чувствовал. Не отрицай, было же хорошо. Жаль, что Шерлок не цыпочка с третьим размером груди, но и так сойдет. Я управлюсь на этой улице, и мы отправимся дальше, найдём желающих с нами потрахаться. Не кисни.<br/>
      Шерлок перевернулся на спину и увидел над собой потолок. Всё тело ныло и болело, низ живота опалило огнём, и он едва смог пошевелить ногами. Кроме голоса Джона в комнате всё так же бубнел фильм об Алисе, поставленный на повтор. Если бы только понять, постараться разгадать сложную загадку. Слишком реалистичную и в то же время абсурдную. Шерлок впервые в жизни чувствовал себя уязвимым и глупым. У него нет ни единой идеи.<br/>
      — Не подслушивай, Шерлок. Прекрати думать очевидно. — Его движения не остались незамеченными, в голове стало тяжело, тесно, он был там не один, это чувствовалось. Замутило резко, перед распахнутыми глазами поплыло, и Шерлок вдохнул через рот, борясь с тошнотой. — Предложил бы тебе одеться и прогуляться, но, видимо, я слишком долго не был с кем-то. Немного жестковато…<br/>
      — Кто ты? — Губы слиплись, во рту оказалось сухо, и голос не слушался. Вполне очевидно, что Шерлоку пришлось надолго впасть в забытье. Джон сидел на кровати, болтал стопами в промежутке между полом и деревянной рамой, всё так же одетый в мягкую пижаму, с ноутбуком на коленях. С улицы не доносились крики, а в комнате значительно потемнело.<br/>
      — Это тело хочет есть, — проигнорировали Шерлока.<br/>
      Хлопнула дверь в узкой прихожей, и шаркающие шаги могли привести в комнату ещё одну жертву. Ей оказалась миссис Хадсон с остекленевшими глазами, жуткой улыбкой и с объемными пакетами в обеих руках. Она прошагал к Джону марионеточной тяжёлой походкой, с трудом переставляя ноги, и поставила пакеты возле его болтающихся над паркетом стоп. Шерлок раскрыл глаза шире, пытаясь уловить грани необъяснимого абсурда.<br/>
      — Отзывчивая женщина. Молодец! — похвалил не-Джон и подцепил одним пальцем пластиковый пакет, заглядывая внутрь.<br/>
      Его лицо приобрело детскую любознательность и радость, в комнате запахло выпечкой, а Шерлок смутился своей наготы перед миссис Хадсон, которой до него не было никакого дела. Она так же тяжело отошла от не-Джона и стала в углу комнаты, отворачиваясь лицом к стене и даже не взглянув на распластанного на полу Шерлока.<br/>
      — Смотри-ка, словно из Огайо и не уезжал. До этого, конечно, в Неваде пришлось поютиться парочку веков, но в Огайо были самые вкусные гамбургеры! — Не-Джон извлек из пакета завёрнутый в бумагу бутерброд и с нежностью его распаковал. — Думал, что эта старая корова не дойдет, там сейчас неспокойно.<br/>
      — Ты вселился в Джона возле Уэнтуорта? — Шерлок не мог предположить даже, что успокоившийся взгляд Джона на шоссе был как раз переломным моментом. Собственная догадка была из раздела фантастики. Шерлок попытался фыркнуть, но только закашлялся.<br/>
      — Хорошо, Шерлок, браво. У меня день открытий, — восхитился наигранно не-Джон, откусывая от гамбургера кусок и неопрятно его жуя. Крошки посыпались за ворот. — Мне ужасно скучно!<br/>
      Ноутбук он, не мешкая, отправил на пол, зажимая зубами еду с упаковкой, а потом посмотрел холодными, злыми глазами на Шерлока. Неизвестная сила сдавила виски, и Шерлок, охнув, встал на колени, помогая себе руками и упираясь ими в пол, с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он на негнущихся конечностях направился к не-Джону, затормозив у его ног. Шерлок больно ударился коленями о паркет, выбивая очередной болезненный вздох из груди, когда его насильно опустили в желаемую позу, а пальцы одной руки Джона крепко схватили его за волосы. Он не переставал жевать, рассматривая Шерлока у своих ног, сверкал ледяными глазами в приглушенном свете.<br/>
      — В этот раз мне повезло с игрушкой, — невнятно из-за набитого рта пробормотал не-Джон и рывком ткнул лицо Шерлока в свой пах, обтянутый мягкими штанами. — Я тебя оставлю рядом надолго.<br/>
      Управление телом опять перехватили, и Шерлок попытался что-то сделать самостоятельно, одёрнуть руки от штанов и не опускать их вниз на бёдрах Джона, не хотел раскрывать рот и не хотел наклоняться. Но он не мог даже ничего сказать, контроль был полностью в чужой власти, и Шерлок сбежал, трусливо и всё ещё ничего толком не понимая, когда губы растянулись на члене Джона. В уши забились залихватские выкрики Алисы, которая сражалась с Бармаглотом, размахивая мечом на глазах переживающей публики, а Шерлок заперся в чертогах, уселся на белый стул в белоснежной комнате и стал ждать окончание кошмара.</p><p>      — Шерлок! Как же неловко…<br/>
      Шерлок замычал в подушку, он стоял на коленях, склонившись над кроватью, и утыкался лицом в мягкое белье, всё ещё хранившее запах одеколона доктора. Голос Джона был другим, оказался приглушённым и виноватым. Фильм всё так же бормотал, не прекращая свой круговой повтор.<br/>
      — Шерлок! Очнись, прошу тебя… Мне так жаль…<br/>
      Какого чёрта Джону понадобилось, чтобы Шерлок вдруг вернулся, он же вытворял такое непотребство без согласия и необходимого присутствия, но он пошевелил послушно пальцами на руках, затем попробовал подняться, и у него получилось. Он владел своим телом и больше не был марионеткой в чужих руках.<br/>
      — Шерлок… — Джон сидел на полу у его ног, тянул руки, но не касался нагого тела. Шерлок безошибочно уловил страх, раскаяние и отблески разума самого доктора.<br/>
      — Что это было, Джон? — хрипло спросил Шерлок, заполняя ненужную паузу. К черту извинения и самобичевания сейчас. Нужно разобраться, понять, выпутаться из ситуации. Шерлок дёрнул тонкое одеяло с постели и с трудом, едва сгибая руки, обмотал им бёдра.<br/>
      — Он называет себя Тэк, — угрюмо сказал Джон и шмыгнул носом, глаза опустил вниз, и Шерлок не видел его лица полностью. — У меня мало времени, мне столько тебе нужно сказать, но он здесь. — Палец метнулся к виску, однозначно намекая на присутствие соседа в черепной коробке.— Он строит и слушает. Контролирует и заставляет смотреть… Я же… Это был не я. Ты знаешь?<br/>
      — У тебя раздвоение личности, или это действительно кто-то из Уэнтуорта? — Шерлок присел на край кровати, поморщившись. Нижняя часть тела позорно болела, но Шерлок старательно игнорировал сам факт изнасилования. Не с ним, нет, это не его.<br/>
      — Тэк, судя по его мыслям, рассуждениям, древний демон, который появился из шахты в Неваде. Он хвастается, говорит, что убил много людей в Огайо. Он перекраивает Бейкер-стрит, осталось мало выживших. Тэк злится, потому что его предыдущее тело убили.<br/>
      — Где миссис Хадсон? — Шерлок осмотрелся, но в свете ноутбука было плохо видно комнату.<br/>
      — Я… Я не знаю. — Джон завертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть домовладелицу, но её в комнате не было. — Нужно её найти, а потом, Шерлок, у меня будет к тебе просьба. Сбежать не получится, прости, мне так жаль… Это временной карман, он так сказал. Я не смогу сбежать.<br/>
      Джон переместился, встал на колени возле ног Шерлока, хватаясь цепкими пальцами за одеяло, и теперь, не таясь, смотрел глаза в глаза. Он страдал, его глаза оставались покрасневшими, с темной сеткой капилляров на белках, и абсолютно сухими.<br/>
      — Лондон, Британия, а потом весь мир, — лихорадочно зашептал Джон. — Он не остановится, нам нужно его остановить. Совсем…<br/>
      Тэк появился в глазах Джона неожиданно, словно на его лицо наползла тень. Джон открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что нужно делать, как он тут же его захлопнул и хищно оскалился, поднимаясь с колен и отступая в сторону. Шерлок упал на пол лицом вниз, даже не успев подставить руки, больно ударился головой об паркет, чувствуя, как кровь начинает вытекать из поломанного носа.<br/>
      — Завтра, вернее уже сегодня, всё закончится. Эта улица кишит солдатиками и чудесным Бармаглотом. Тик-так, Шерлок проиграл, — Тэк хохотнул, рассматривая скрючившегося на полу Шерлока, который не мог пошевелиться. — Миссис Хадсон послужит тебе назиданием и расплатой за болтовню, Джон. На подмогу, наивная, побежала. Ай-яй-яй. И на пару минут вас не оставить!<br/>
      Шерлок повернул голову в сторону открывшейся двери в комнату ровно в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как голова несчастной женщины взрывается и в недостаточном голубоватом освещении от экрана ноутбука обои пятнаются тёмной уродливой кляксой её мозгов.<br/>
      «Голову с плеч!» — заорала Ирацибета из динамиков ноутбука, и Тэк разразился безумным хохотом.</p><p>      До завтра ждать не пришлось. Шерлок очнулся от голоса Джона, потянулся к нему из забытья, нашаривая твердую почву сознания, выталкивая, словно из-под толщи воды, уставший от неразгаданной загадки ум. В прятки играть порядком надоело, а Тэк оказался тем ещё извращенцем, дергал, тянул, пользовался «игрушкой» без устали. За пару часов тело приобрело новые синяки и ссадины, ломило и болело везде.<br/>
      — Или ты сейчас сделаешь это, Шерлок, или я тебя прикончу! — заорал Джон из уборной.<br/>
      Тело Шерлока было свободным, его никто не держал, им никто не управлял, он встал самостоятельно, пошатываясь на ослабевших ногах, дёрнул на себя ящик стола и вытащил пистолет. Он знал, что делать. Осмыслил ровно на той секунде, когда Джон опять пропал, а Тэк сладко улыбнулся, глядя на убийство миссис Хадсон. Его забавляла смерть, ему нравилось причинять боль.<br/>
      Шерлок оперся о стену, помог себе удержать равновесие, отсчитывая секунды в голове. Вот-вот и его руки станут чужими руками, ноги окажутся не в его власти, а чертоги разума будут самым надёжным убежищем. Не медлить, быстрее. Мертвое тело домовладелицы пришлось обходить по дуге, чтобы не запачкать в подсохшей вязкой крови стопы.<br/>
      — Твоя взяла, Джон! Никогда бы не подумал, что демон ненавидит акт дефекации, — хохотнул Шерлок, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом доктора, сидящего на унитазе. Над его головой клубился красный рой.<br/>
      — О, Шерлок. Вот мне было бы сейчас очень неловко, если бы не было так страшно. Было приятно с тобой познакомиться. Не тяни.<br/>
      — Взаимно, Джон. И подцепил же ты заразу…<br/>
      Шерлок снял пистолет с предохранителя и выстрелил на голом инстинкте, наблюдая за кипящим роем над головой Джона. Последнее, что он помнил, красные зернистые нити потянулись к нему, загораживая обзор на мёртвого друга. Как громыхнуло второй раз, Шерлок уже не слышал, почувствовал напоследок холодное дуло на подбородке.<br/>
      Вой полицейских сирен прорезал Бейкер-стрит, едва солнце начало восходить над горизонтом. Дождь закончился, и погода сегодня обещала быть чудесной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>